List of Song Emperors
This is a list of emperors during the Song Dynasty (960 - 1279) of China. Sòng dynasty emperors Convention: "Sòng" + temple name or posthumous name except last emperor who was revered as Song Di Bing (Sòng Dì Bǐng 宋帝昺). Bei (Northern) Sòng dynasty, 960- 1127 Temple Names (Miao Hao 廟號 Miào Hào) Posthumous Names (Shi Hao 諡號) Birth Names Period of Reigns Era Names (Nian Hao 年號) and their according range of years Taizu (太祖 Tàizǔ) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Kuangyin (趙匡胤 Zhào Kuāngyìn) 960-976 *Jianlong (建隆 Jiànlóng) 960-963 *Qiande (乾德 Qiándé) 963-968 *Kaibao (開寶 Kāibǎo) 968-976 Taizong (太宗 Tàizōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Kuangyi (趙匡義 Zhào Kuāngyì) or Zhao Guangyi (趙光義 Zhào Guāngyì) 976-997 *Taipingxingguo (太平興國 Tàipíngxīngguó) 976-984 *Yongxi (雍熙 Yōngxī) 984-987 *Duangong (端拱 Duāngǒng) 988-989 *Chunhua (淳化 Chúnhuà) 990-994 *Zhidao (至道 Zhìdào) 995-997 Zhenzong (真宗 Zhēnzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Heng (趙恆 Zhào Héng) 997-1022 *Xianping (咸平 Xiánpíng) 998-1003 *Jingde (景德 Jǐngdé) 1004–1007 *Dazhongxiangfu (大中祥符 Dàzhōngxiángfú) 1008–1016 *Tianxi (天禧 Tiānxǐ) 1017–1021 *Qianxing (乾興 Qiánxīng) 1022 Renzong (仁宗 Rénzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Zhen (趙禎 Zhào Zhēn) 1022–1063 *Tiansheng (天聖 Tiānshèng) 1023–1032 *Mingdao (明道 Míngdào) 1032–1033 *Jingyou (景祐 Jǐngyòu) 1034–1038 *Baoyuan (寶元 Bǎoyuán) 1038–1040 *Kangding (康定 Kāngdìng) 1040–1041 *Qingli (慶曆 Qìnglì) 1041–1048 *Huangyou (皇祐 Huángyòu) 1049–1054 *Zhihe (至和 Zhìhé) 1054–1056 *Jiayou (嘉祐 Jiāyòu) 1056–1063 Yingzong (英宗 Yīngzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Shu (趙曙 Zhào Shù) 1063–1067 *Zhiping (治平 Zhìpíng) 1064–1067 Shenzong (神宗 Shénzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Xu (趙頊 Zhào Xū) 1067–1085 *Xining (熙寧 Xīníng) 1068–1077 *Yuanfeng (元豐 Yuánfēng) 1078–1085 Zhezong (哲宗 Zhézōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Xu (趙煦 Zhào Xǔ) 1085–1100 *Yuanyou (元祐 Yuányòu) 1086–1094 *Shaosheng (紹聖 Shàoshèng) 1094–1098 *Yuanfu (元符 Yuánfú) 1098–1100 Huizong (徽宗 Huīzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Ji (趙佶 Zhào Jí) 1100–1125 *Jianzhongjingguo (建中靖國 Jiànzhōngjìngguó) 1101 *Chongning (崇寧 Chóngníng) 1102–1106 *Daguan (大觀 Dàguān) 1107–1110 *Zhenghe (政和 Zhènghé) 1111–1118 *Chonghe (重和 Chónghé) 1118–1119 *Xuanhe (宣和 Xuānhé) 1119–1125 Qinzong (欽宗 Qīnzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Huan (趙桓 Zhào Huán) 1126–1127 *Jingkang (靖康 Jìngkāng) 1125–1127 Nan (Southern) Song dynasty, 1127-1279 Temple Names (Miao Hao 廟號 Miào Hào) Posthumous Names (Shi Hao 諡號) Born Names Period of Reigns Era Names (Nian Hao 年號) and their according range of years Gaozong (高宗 Gāozōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Gou (趙構 Zhào Gòu) 1127–1162 *Jingyan (靖炎 Jìngyán) 1127–1130 *Shaoxing (紹興 Shàoxīng) 1131–1162 Xiaozong (孝宗 Xiàozōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Shen (趙昚 Zhào Shèn) 1162–1189 *Longxing (隆興 Lóngxīng) 1163–1164 *Qiandao (乾道 Qiándào) 1165–1173 *Chunxi (淳熙 Chúnxī) 1174–1189 Guangzong (光宗 Guāngzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Dun (趙惇 Zhào Dūn) 1189–1194 *Shaoxi (紹熙 Shàoxī) 1190–1194 Ningzong (寧宗 Níngzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Kuo (趙擴 Zhào Kuó) 1194–1224 *Qingyuan (慶元 Qìngyuán) 1195–1200 *Jiatai (嘉泰 Jiātài) 1201–1204 *Kaixi (開禧 Kāixǐ) 1205–1207 *Jiading (嘉定 Jiādìng) 1208–1224 Lizong (理宗 Lǐzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Yun (趙昀 Zhào Yún) 1224–1264 *Baoqing (寶慶 Bǎoqìng) 1225–1227 *Shaoding (紹定 Shàodìng) 1228–1233 *Duanping (端平 Duānpíng) 1234–1236 *Jiaxi (嘉熙 Jiāxī) 1237–1240 *Chunyou (淳祐 Chúnyòu) 1241–1252 *Baoyou (寶祐 Bǎoyòu) 1253–1258 *Kaiqing (開慶 Kāiqìng) 1259 *Jingding (景定 Jǐngdìng) 1260–1264 Duzong (度宗 Dùzōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Qi (趙祺 Zhào Qí) 1264–1274 *Xianchun (咸淳 Xiánchún) 1265–1274 Gongzong (恭宗 Gōngzōng) Gong Di (恭帝 Gōngdì) Zhao Xian (趙顯 Zhào Xiǎn) 1275 *Deyou (德祐 Déyòu) 1275–1276 Duan Zong (端宗 Duān Zōng) too tedious; thus, not used when referring to this sovereign Zhao Shi (趙昰 Zhào Shì) 1276–1278 *Jingyan (景炎 Jǐngyán) 1276–1278 did not exist Di (帝 Dì) or Wei Wang (衛王 Wèiwáng) Zhao Bing (趙昺 Zhào Bǐng) 1278–1279 *Xiangxing (祥興 Xiángxīng) 1278–1279 Category:Song Dynasty emperors Song emperors * de:Kaiser der Song-Dynastie id:Daftar Kaisar Dinasti Song